I Just Want Your Touch
by APlaceWeBelong
Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited. Pones Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High! **

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: So this is my first published story. I've got half of it written so it shouldn't take to long to upload. Hope you like, R&R if so! **

* * *

It was in the early hours of the morning that Dougie got up off the sofa to look out the window once more. Tom and Harry had gone to bed hours beforehand in order to get some 'beauty sleep' before their TV interview day tomorrow. Danny had gone out 'for a drink' with some other friends. Five hours after he left, Dougie was checking to see if he could see Danny coming up the street, he didn't expect to anymore, what with the street being empty every 10 minutes for the past two hours when he checked out the window.

Dougie was starting to worry about Danny. It had been two months since Danny's ex-girlfriend had dumped him without any reason to Dougie's knowledge, and Dougie watched as every night he would go out with other friends that Dougie had never met, and he would sit and wait for him to get back, wanting to see Danny safely to bed. Usually resulting in Tom finding Dougie asleep on the sofa in the mornings.

Dougie returned to the TV to watch some repeat and zoned out, his mind focussed only on Danny. Dougie couldn't help but think about his smile, the way his eyes lit up as the corners of his lips rose. Those beautiful lips that Dougie would find himself staring at, just wanting to touch, to drag his fingers along, to press his own lips against. Dougie shook himself from these thoughts reminding himself it couldn't happen, it wouldn't happen, Danny was straight and right now needed his friend to help him through his break-up. But this didn't stop Dougie from fantasising. It didn't stop Dougie from watching as Danny would wander topless around the house. It didn't stop Dougie from wishing Danny would hug him tighter or wishing that it was Danny's hand wandering under his t-shirt over his chest right now. Closing his eyes Dougie's hand tweaked a nipple, trailed circles down his stomach and pushed its way under his jeans, the other hand having already undone his belt. His hand rubbing over the cotton of his boxers, pressing harder and harder, as Dougie's lips parted a moan escaping his throat before swallowing. Dougie's fingers moving to the waistband of his boxers ready to dive in and feel bare flesh shot away as he heard the front door opening. Jumping up from the sofa doing up his belt as he walked to the doorway and peered round it to see Danny slipping his boots off.

A smiled graced Dougie's lips "Morning Dan" he teased.

Danny turned in shock, not expecting him to be awake, after last night walking into the living room to see Dougie sprawled fast asleep over the sofa with the television playing some daytime TV repeat. Danny pulled off his damp coat and hung it up before walking to Dougie dragging him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Dougie's waist so their chests were pressed together. Unaware of Dougie's heartbeat increasing Danny laid his head onto his shoulder and pushed his face against the warmth of Dougie's neck.  
"Good to see you're awake for once." Danny mumbled against his throat, causing Dougie to chuckle, embarrassed.  
"Normally you're just curled up on the sofa fast asleep. I like to think you try to wait up for me at night, but I guess Tom just gives up pulling you away from the TV screen and sending you to bed." Danny smiled against Dougie's skin feeling him swallow.  
"I do Dan" Dougie whispered.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I do wait for you, every night. Just wanting to see you safe, to see …" Dougie stopped, knowing he had gone too far.  
"See what?"  
"Nothing Dan." Danny pulled away from Dougie's neck to look at his face, trying to work out what he wanted to say.  
"Tell me Dougs. Please?" What was it about those eyes? Dougie just couldn't help but want to pour his heart out too, to tell him everything in just one blink. Then Danny smiled and Dougie couldn't help but say.  
"To see that, that smile on your face Dan." Dougie looked down blushing.  
"Hmm, sweet kid." Danny said as he looked away from Dougie, patting his shoulder and walking towards the stairs. Dougie's eyes followed him watching as he stumbled up the last step and hearing as he closed his door, shutting Dougie out.

Dougie walked back to turn off the television and followed Danny upstairs but to his own room across the corridor. He unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor pulling off his jeans before getting into bed, his mind back on Danny, back to how he pressed himself against Dougie's body, how his lips were touching Dougie's throat, back to that smile and those deep blue eyes falling to Dougie's own. A smile appeared on Dougie's lips, his eyes closing and a false hope appearing in his heart that Danny wanted him too, as his hand ran back down his chest to resume his earlier activities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: Sorry meant to upload this last night, this ones short so I'll put the next one up soon as! Enjoy! **

* * *

Danny smiled realising it was two days in a row now he had woken up in his own bed, glad not to rush around putting his clothes on and awkwardly apologising to whichever stranger he happened to go home with the night before. He reached out knowing there would be a glass of water and some aspirin sitting on his bedside cabinet; the band joked about Tom being a mother figure, but he was always there looking after them when they needed it.

Danny sat up remembering about the night before, thinking about that girl he met at the bar, and on the dance floor, and by the loos, she just wouldn't leave him alone, literally throwing herself at him to the point he left. He remembered that taxi driver on the way home taking the piss out of his accent. He remembered the rain as he walked up to the door, and dropping his keys on the steps. He remembered getting in and Dougie shocking him as he appeared from the living room. He remembered pulling Dougie as close as possible, just to feel his warmth, to rest on his shoulder, to put his lips on his neck. Danny remembered feeling Dougie's heartbeat and him swallowing against his lips. Danny remembered his words "I do wait for you, every night."

Danny remembered staring into Dougie's eyes, waiting to hear his voice again. He remembered and smiled. Dougie had been so close, he'd said he waited up just to see Danny's smile.  
"Why did I leave?" Danny groaned to himself just as there was a gentle knock at the door.  
"Yes?" Danny groaned again wrapping his duvet round himself for the comfort, looking up as Dougie peered round the corner.  
"Sorry Dan, just wanted to see if you were okay, its just we've got to be going in twenty minutes and Harry asked me to come get you." Dougie whispered, trying to be careful seeing Danny's fragile state. At which point Harry barged past "I did not ask you to find him, I told you to drag his sorry ass out of bed and downstairs so we can get going."  
"Did you say twenty minutes? Seriously?"  
"Yes he did, now get up, and find some clothes." Harry said shaking his head at Danny seeing him just in his boxers as he dropped his duvet.

Danny couldn't help but notice Dougie still stood in the doorway as Harry walked back out mumbling about laziness, Danny watched as Dougie's eyes finally came to rest on his face and smiled just as Dougie wanted. Dougie smiled sheepishly and walked back out leaving Danny to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: I'm putting this chapter up as well because its that short, but I really wanted it!**

* * *

An hour later Dougie was crammed in the back seat of the car, next to Harry and his collection of 'entertainment'. Dougie couldn't help but wonder why anyone would need a cricket ball in car. He certainly didn't, all he needed was to put his iPod in, close his eyes and dream of Danny. In his head they were alone; Danny was driving towards a beach they once visited together, his hand resting on Dougie's thigh trailing circles into his jeans. Dougie imagined curling his toes into golden sand, feeling his dream sun warm his skin turning over to watch Danny smiling next to him. He felt his own lips rise in the corners, wanting nothing more than this to be real.

"Oi Doug, what you smirking at?" Dougie was shocked out of his dream by Harry tapping his shoulder.  
"Hmm? Oh nothing, I was just thinking." Dougie mumbled looking up to see Danny staring at him from the seat in front.  
"About?" Harry said patronisingly.  
"Oh you Harry, I mean look at you, your hideous!" Dougie laughed at his own joke.  
"Ooh I was doing just the same Dougs, it's that strong jaw line of yours, I mean it just drags the attention away from your huge nose." Danny joined in, and laughed along with Dougie as Harry's face turned sour and put his earphones in. Danny shot Dougie one last smile before turning back and settling back into his seat. Dougie settled back into his dream world with Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: Going to a gig tonight so you get this a little early! Thanks to FoxyWolfyPlushie for the review, nice to know someone's reading this!**

* * *

Dougie was sat close to Danny on a red leather sofa waiting for the camera crew to set up for the third interview of the day. He could see Danny was starting to suffer from the night before, and decided since no-one was paying them any attention to pull him into a hug. Danny snuggled into Dougie's chest appreciating the warmth radiating from him. Soon both their eyes were closed; Danny's gentle snoring all Dougie could hear, his delicate scent all he could smell, his warm skin all he wanted to feel. He let his arms rest around Danny's waist creating patterns on his shirt covered stomach with his fingers.  
"Oi lovebirds, were ready if you'd like to budge up and let us sit down so we can start" came Harry's voice. Dougie opened his eyes as he felt Danny move away from him, seeing the smile placed firmly on his lips. Danny shifted back to his side to make room, putting his arms along the back of the sofa, letting one drop off onto Dougie's shoulder. Dougie wanted nothing more than to be able to snuggle into Danny when he did this, but he knew he couldn't. A producer came into the studio to make sure they were ready to start.  
"No, no, no. Danny you have to sit at the other end, Tom, Harry move up for him" she ordered.  
"Really?" Danny complained, making a small smirk appear on Dougie's face.  
"Yes, really." She almost snapped at him. Dougie knew his face dropped as Danny pulled his arm away and moved, he also knew Danny saw when he fixed his blue eyes on him before turning to get Harry to give him some room. It was another long, boring interview, more 'what's your favourite colour?' and 'what's your favourite song on the new album?' questions, till the interviewer asked if the boys were all taken still because she wouldn't mind being with one them. Tom confirmed that he and Harry both had girlfriends. Danny on the other hand turned, winked at Doug and stated that he 'had his eye on someone'. Dougie laughed, maybe a little too late he couldn't tell.  
"If you take me out for dinner and a movie I'm yours." Dougie grinned, returning Danny's wink. Oh how he wished that this wasn't a joke to Danny, not just a little something to amuse the fans.

A few hours later the interviews were just coming to an end. As they got up from the sofa and started to walk away Danny skipped up to Dougie and took his hand in one of his own. He turned and grinned at the shock on Dougie's face but continued to hold his hand for the walk to their dressing room. Dougie pulled his hand from Danny's when they reached the room, he didn't want Danny to get suspicious or Harry to make a joke out of it. He wanted the little things Danny did to be special. So he walked to the table that had his bag on and dug through to find the t-shirt he wanted. Pulling off the shirt he'd been wearing all day and dropping it on the table he turned around to face the door when Tom walked in giggling.  
"Oh elephants." He mumbled to himself and carried on giggling. By this point the three others were staring at him questionably. Danny and Dougie exchanged an amused glance, before Danny became distracted by Dougie's naked chest, staring for a little too long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: Uploading this will slow down this week, the whole ridiculous amounts of work for uni slowed my writing down, sorry! Thanks to Cara and Emilia-InkHeart for reading. xx **

* * *

Danny was sat in the back of the car on the way back to the house with his eyes closed. He couldn't stop thinking about seeing Dougie's naked chest earlier. Yeah so he'd seen it so many times before, and he'd felt this way about Dougie for some time. In all honestly it was the reason his ex had left him. Danny hadn't realised but he would stare at Dougie, he was just so cute, his smile alone could cheer Danny up. He would also talk about what he and Dougie did together all the time and about how lovely Dougie was, and about this funny thing Dougie had said earlier. Danny didn't realise he was doing it, but his girlfriend did. She left him because she knew Danny didn't want her, she knew Danny wanted Dougie before Danny did. The only problem being that when she told Danny, he denied it, even to himself. He said it was just friendship, but after days of sitting in pubs drinking away the pain and confusion Danny realised he did all these things, and that he did love Dougie, not just as a friend.

At the time this just confused Danny more. He'd go out late to the clubs and find anyone to dance with just to see what was going on in his head. After a month of this he'd woken up next to uncountable amounts of men and women, always feeling empty, never feeling what one smile from Dougie would give him. Those butterflies in his stomach, that feeling of being loved back.

Just a few days before Danny had come home after a night in the gay club, he'd tried to like those guys, but they just weren't Dougie, so he left. He'd walked into the lounge and saw Dougie's body fast asleep on the sofa. That was the point he realised he wanted nothing but Dougie, just to wake up to that peaceful face in the morning, he would never run away. He'd covered him in a blanket and sat watching him for a while longer before heading to bed contented.

Last night Dougie had been awake still when he got home, he couldn't help but hug him, resting his head on his shoulder, he loved the feeling of Dougie's skin against his lips. He had been sure Dougies heart rate sped up, but it could just have been his imagination. What wasn't his imagination was the way Dougie had stared at his body, whilst just in his boxers this morning. It was the same admiration that Danny himself had applied to Dougie's chest, that longing stare. The thought forced his eyes open, to stare at Dougie's own sleeping form next to him. Did he feel the same? Did he want Danny like he wanted Dougie? Would he be able to see that beautiful face when he woke up in the mornings? Would he be able to kiss those soft lips he could now only stare at? Could Dougie give Danny the love he needed?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: I know this is all a bit fluffy atm, but trust me it gets better!**

* * *

When they arrived at the house Dougie opened his eyes, yawning. These late nights waiting up for Danny were really getting to him, but when he turned to see Danny smiling at him, he knew tonight would be no exception, he wanted another hug like last night. They all got out the car, Tom and Harry went to their rooms and Danny and Dougie ended up in the kitchen. Dougie sat and watched as Danny searched through the cupboards and the fridge to find something to eat. He exited the room briefly and came back mumbling about how selfish Tom was for not cooking for them. Dougie giggled at his childish complaining as he watched him search through the cupboards again.

"Nope there's nothing in here I can cook. What am I supposed to do with no food?"

"You could learn to cook Dan" Dougie grinned, he loved that Danny was so incompetent, well it was something they had in common.

"Nope, far too difficult, I'd end up creating some new form of poison and kill us all. Don't think the fans would like that so much."

"Yeah, maybe not."

"I know! Doug lets go out and grab some food."

"Really? It's quite late, don't you have any plans to go out like usual?" Dougie said, hoping it was a no, he would love to spend some time with Danny, alone.

"Nah, think I've done enough of that for a while. Why don't we go get pizza, that nice little Italian place isn't to far away." Danny stated rather than asked.

"What the one Tom always takes Gi to? Isn't that place like couples allowed only?"

"Yeah but he always says how good the food is, and hey we could be a couple for all they know." Dougie's heart fluttered at the wink Danny sent his way, the giggle he let out more of an embarrassed than amused one.

"Doug was that giggle a yes or just amusement that I'd find you attractive."

"Huuuh? Oh umm yes, sure sounds great." Dougie coughed on his words, imagining for a second to long that Danny found him attractive.

"Cool" Danny's grin spread to Doug as they left the room to get ready.

"Okay Dougie chill, you can do this, it's just a meal with your friend, best friend, best friend that is hungry, so are you, so it's just food. So what do I wear, umm." Dougie muttered to himself as he pulled out stylish jeans and a neat shirt. Holding them together and looking in the mirror he continued "No. I look like I'm going on a date, although Danny said we could look like a couple to get in." They smile on Dougie's face was evident as he scrambled into the clothes, spraying aftershave quickly and walking out to meet Danny on the landing. Dougie breathed deeply as he saw him, he felt underdressed even after making the effort.

"Dressing up just for me Dan?" Dougie wanted him to falter, to be as embarrassed as he himself got around Danny.

"Not the only one am I Doug. C'mon" Danny linked his hand with Dougie's and pulled him down the stairs and through the door without a word. He opened the door of his car for Dougie to get in, gently closing it after him, whilst he walked round to get in himself Dougie had time to get his thoughts straight 'this is not a date, this is not a date' he repeated in his head. Danny got in flashing a smile at Dougie before he pulled out of their driveway. The drive was short and quiet with Danny humming along to the radio. It was starting to get dark as they pulled into the car park. Danny took Dougie's hand again as soon as they were out of the car. Dougie didn't want to ask why, he just enjoyed the moment as they walked peacefully towards the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: I know this ones rather short but it needs to be there, the next one's longer, I'll put it up tomorrow for you.**

* * *

Danny couldn't help but stare as Dougie licked the bolognaise sauce from his lips. He'd been staring for most of the evening but Dougie didn't question it, he didn't question their interlocked hands or how close Danny was all the time. Danny was happy he didn't, he just went on acting like they were a couple. They finished desert, Danny giggling seeing the chocolate sauce smeared on Dougie's cheek, watching as his tongue licked it away.

As they left Danny suggested they went for a walk, they wandered aimlessly along back streets talking about a new song Tom was writing until Danny stopped looking up at the building beside him.  
"Dan it's just the cinema." Dougie stated, looking at Danny like he was a fool.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking why don't we watch a film. It would keep Tom happy if we went to see that one he keeps going on about." Danny asked rather than stated, he couldn't help but think about what Dougie had said in their interview that day 'If you take me out for dinner and a movie I'm yours.' Danny knew it was a joke to Dougie, but it was worth a try, right?  
"Good point Dan, this way he can't drag us to see the new Disney movie 'by accident'." Dougie grimaced remembering his last trip to the cinema with Tom.  
"See I'm a genius." Danny stated with a smirk.  
"Sure Dan." Dougie mocked, but took Danny's hand and pushed the door open. Danny went to get their tickets and left Dougie to look over the snacks and pick what he wanted.

They sat in the dark room together, munching on their shared popcorn and sharing a straw in their large drink. Danny rested his arm around Dougie, he didn't care if it was cheesy, he wanted Dougie to understand why he was doing all this. They sat comfortably together for the movie, the only movement from Danny's fingers, drawing circles into Dougie's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reviewing! Her****e is the new chapter as promised. Enjoy xx**

* * *

It had been so peaceful, so happy, just the pair of them together in the cinema. It changed when the light came on, both getting up to stretch and walking out separately. Dougie was thinking as he walked back the direction they had come, one step ahead of Danny all the way. When they got to the car Dougie leaned against it, right next to Danny's door and looked up at his face, straight into those eyes, those deep blue eyes.  
"Doug? What is it?" Danny could tell something was up with him.  
"Dan if I explain what's up do you promise not to interrupt till I finish?"  
"Of course, just tell me what's wrong" Danny placed his hand on his friends shoulder for comfort. Dougie moved his hand up to join Danny's and moved them, pulling their joined hands and putting them between their faces.  
"This is Danny. No shh, you said you wouldn't interrupt. Danny I know you still hurt from Emma leaving you, and you know I'm here for you. Danny I'm your best friend you can tell me what happened, it might help. But till then you have to stop this." He shook their joined hands to emphasis his point.  
"Stop what? I don't understand." Danny tried to figure out what Dougie was feeling, he had to do this right, if Dougie didn't like him, he couldn't lose him as his best friend.  
"Danny you're trying to replace her with me. You took me to dinner and a movie Dan. You held my hand for most of the night. Dan you have to stop this with me, I'm here as your friend, concentrate on finding a new girl to take to dinner." Dougie was no longer looking at Danny, he couldn't, he didn't want to say these words, he wanted to take Danny in his arms and kiss him, but he had to stop it before he fell in too deep.  
"Oh … sorry Doug." It came as barely a whisper but it changed Dougie's entire stance. He put his hands on Danny's shoulders and stared at his face till Danny looked back at him.  
"Don't ever be sorry, you're the best thing that could ever happen to me Danny, even if I have to just be your friend being in your life is all that matters, its just . . ." Dougie's eyes grew as he knew he said to much already.  
"What Dougie, its just what?" Danny looked confused; Dougie could tell he hadn't noticed his slip.  
"Nothing Dan, lets go home." He turned to walk around the car without another word. Danny unlocked the car and got in. They left in silence, it wasn't comfortable anymore, the radio failed to cover the awkward silence between them.

Dougie was out of the car and through the door before Danny had a chance to move, when he walked into the house he entered the living room to find Tom and Harry playing on the Xbox. They both turned when he came in.  
"Oooh Dan all dressed up, been on a date?" Harry teased, just wanting to know the latest gossip.  
"No, me and Doug just went to get food, ended up watching a film. Where is he by the way?" Danny asked, his eyes sweeping round the room for him.  
"Umm heard someone go upstairs, guess he's in his room." Tom stated turning back to carry on their game.  
"Oh right." Danny took a seat on the spare sofa staring at the screen. He tried to work out what Dougie had wanted to say. Why did he always stop talking half way through his sentences like he realised he shouldn't be saying something. Danny could see in his eyes there was always something he wanted to say. But was it just to tell Danny to stop his lingering touches, his long stares or holding his hand, he didn't know.

Time must have past quickly whilst Danny sat and thought. Soon Tom and Harry were leaving to go to bed, Danny following having not realised how much the day had taken out of him. He undressed and climbed into bed. His thoughts still on what Dougie wanted to say. How could he be so confusing? How could he be so amazing? How could he be so hot? Danny's thoughts had gone of track, mental images of Dougie flashing through his mind. Thoughts of how Danny could get away with touching his body, the way he would smile whenever Danny hugged him. He was to much for Danny, just thinking about him got him excited. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend in such a way, but it was to late as his hand slipped into the boxers he wore, his fingers working there way over his erection. His body reacted to the gentle strokes, his eyes shut firmly, his thoughts only for the man across the corridor from him. The way his lips moved, imagining them touching his own, working their way down his body, over his hard nipples and further. Danny thoughts were too much, imagining Dougie with him. He worked faster till he felt the knot in his stomach begin to untangle, moans leaving his mouth as he came.

Danny lay quietly in his bed. His post-orgasmic feeling fading as his mind settled back on Dougie. Why did he occupy his every thought? He was just his best friend, '. .even if I have to just be your friend . .' Dougie's words floated into Danny's head. '. .even if. .' What did he mean? What did 'even if' mean?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to upload, uni hates me! Not sure I like this chapter so much, let me know what you think. And don't worry there's more to come!**

* * *

Danny knocked quietly on Dougie's door, he didn't want Tom and Harry involved in this. No response came so he gently pushed it open to reveal Dougie fast asleep, curled up in his giant duvet. Danny felt his heart expand, how cute did he have to look? Danny took a seat and the end of Dougie's bed and watched as he peacefully snored, knowing that he should leave but the need for what Dougie was saying was too much. He moved to place his hand on Dougie's exposed arm, rubbing it gently to try and wake him. It worked as Dougie grumbled but soon turned over and smiled up and Danny.  
"Sorry Doug, I just had to ask you something." Panic started to set in and Danny wasn't sure he could go through with this.  
"Yes Dan?" Dougie sat up letting the duvet slip off his naked chest. Danny's intake of breath was evident.  
"Ummm, well it's just that earlier you were saying about being happy I was in you life right?"  
"Yes." Dougie looked expectantly at Danny, he had no idea where this was going.  
"Well, ummm it's just, ummm." Danny faltered, the words just wouldn't come to him.  
"Dan if you need to talk to me about Emma leaving you know you can right, I'm here for you." Dougie hoped to keep of the topic of his ridiculous love for Danny.  
"Umm you know I suppose that would be a good place to start. You see there was someone else." Danny was looking away as he felt Dougie's arms wrap around him.  
"It's okay Dan, you know they'll be someone else for you too." Dougie wanted to scream that he himself would do anything to be that person, but he knew it wouldn't help right now.  
"No Doug you don't get it." Danny pulled back a bit to bring his face level with Dougie's questioning eyes. "You see its me who found someone else."  
"Oh …" Dougie felt his heart break at the news. Danny had someone else, it was clearly the person he would go and spend nights with, not coming home till the next morning. He voiced the last part of his thoughts; at least he should look like he was happy for his friend.  
"No Doug, that's not where I've been, its where I wish I'd been, just cuddled up in his arms, I could have been happy instead I just ran away and got drunk and I wish I hadn't." Danny had tears in his eyes now, thinking about how he couldn't actually have the man he wanted.  
"Danny?"  
"Yeah"  
"Umm you said 'him' you said 'cuddled up in his arms' did you mean that?" The panicked expression Danny wore showed that it was exactly what he meant.  
"It's okay you know. If I'm honest there's actually a guy I quite like too." Danny was just staring now; he couldn't believe that there was this chance. "I just didn't know what to do about it, he just broke up with his girlfriend you see and I couldn't just jump in there cold I. I mean he's supposed to be my best friend, how bad would …" Dougie's words were lost as Danny's lips met his, pushing him back down to the bed as he let out all the lust he had been holding on too. Dougie moaned as he felt Danny's bare chest against his own, running his hands down the brunettes back, pulling him closer. Danny giggled at the turn of events, he couldn't help it, the one man he wanted and here he was kissing him. Dougie's questioning eyes were on him now.  
"It really was as easy as taking you to dinner and a movie then?" Dougie's childish giggle filled Danny's ears and he pressed their lips together once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: Off to Sheffield to see the boys on Friday! SO EXCITED.****You'll get an update when I get home on Saturday hopefully. Keep reading, keep reviewing! **

* * *

Dougie kept his eyes firmly shut when he woke up, he didn't want to let go of the perfect dream he had been having. Danny's lips had felt so real against his, his naked chest so warm. He was still holding on to Danny's gentle scent, it stayed in his mind. A movement next to Dougie forced his eyes to open, instantly falling on Danny's sleeping form. Dougie couldn't help the giant grin plastered on his face. This was everything he wanted. His dreams quite literally were true. Danny shifted again, still in sleep but as he moved his hand brushed against soft skin, waking him up. As his eyes opened they met the naked chest he'd cuddled into last night before falling asleep in Dougie's warm embrace. Danny pressed his lips against the skin, savouring the feeling. Dougie's giggling filled the room as Danny's hands ran over his chest. Danny smiled as he tickled the man next to him, pushing him to his back in order to straddle Dougie's thighs. Danny bent forward to kiss Dougie's lips, watching as his eyelids fluttered closed, admiring the face beneath him. Dougie smiled knowing Danny was watching him. A knock interrupted their peaceful moment along with Tom's voice,  
"Dougie wake up, I'm making pancakes for breakfast." They both heard him repeat the message at Danny's door before ambling down the stairs. Danny quickly pecked Dougie's lips before leaving without a word.

As Dougie walked into the kitchen, seeing Danny had put a t-shirt on, he was confused as how to act with Tom being around. Sat before him was the man he'd wanted to kiss for ages and finally got to, and yet he couldn't touch him like he wanted to just because Tom was here. He took the seat next to Danny and looked across at him; Danny turned and gave him a smile before pressing a finger to his own lips, indicating Tom's presence. Dougie nodded before getting up to get some juice from the fridge.  
"So guys I was thinking since we don't have to do anything today or tomorrow we should do something exciting later." Tom suggested as Harry walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah Tom good idea, what about a party?" Harry's eyes lit up at the promise of the late night and lots of alcohol.  
"Oh, I was thinking like a Disney marathon." Tom looked disheartened as his friends sniggered.  
"Tom will you ever stop being an 8 year old girl?" Danny joked.  
"Nope!" Tom stuck his tongue out as he took the plate with Danny's fresh pancake on to slide it to Dougie instead as revenge.  
"Hey, why don't we have a party, but play games, that way we're all happy?" Dougie suggested. Tom's smile reappeared as he said one word 'Twister' causing Dougie to laugh and nod.

Dougie left the room smiling as he headed upstairs for a shower, only to be followed into the bathroom by Danny, who after closing the door pressed Dougie against it letting their lips meet once again. Danny's hands travelled down Dougie's sides coming to rest on his waist as his tongue swiped over his soft lips. The kiss deepened as Dougie granted Danny access, his own arms wrapped around Danny's neck hoping to drag him closer. Dougie moaned as Danny pushed his hands under the t-shirt Dougie had on, parting their lips to remove it altogether.  
"Danny stop I need to shower." Dougie pressed his hands to Danny's chest in an attempt to stop him.  
"Can't I join you?" Puppy dog eyes and that cheeky smirk caused Dougie to pull off Danny's clothes and drag him towards the shower, his gaze running over Danny's body, resting on one prominent feature, his ever hardening cock.

Turning on the water to cover the noise, Dougie then attached his lips to Danny's collarbone and snaked his hands over his chest. Slowly his hands got lower, gripping harder as his teeth ran over skin getting lower and lower, pressing kisses down Danny's chest. Dougie couldn't help but chuckle as Danny let out a moan when his tongue licked from the base right to tip, before encasing him in one go. Danny's hands flew to Dougie's wet hair as his hips thrust into the younger man's mouth before strong hands pushed him to the wall. Danny's head fell back against the wall, moans irregularly escaping his throat as he felt Dougie's tongue slide up and down his shaft eagerly. Danny started to feel the sparks as Dougie sucked hungrily on his cock, one hand fondling his balls.  
"Doug, I'm gunna ... Oh Doug …" Danny's words were lost in a grunt as Dougie growled, the vibrations running through Danny's body. It was too much; Dougie felt the pulse and swallowed as Danny came.

Danny sank to the floor exhausted and watched as Dougie stood with a huge grin before turning and starting the shower he came for initially. Danny watched as Dougie let the water cascade over his body, not being able to stop himself from staring at he ran his hands over his toned body, rubbing in the soap. On turning Dougie held out a hand and pulled Danny up, running the soap bar over his body as well. They let the falling water wash away the bubbles as they gently kissed, enjoying the moment of closeness.  
"Doug hurry up, I want a shower too." Tom's voice came from outside the room. Danny looked up at Dougie with a smile and kissed him harder running his hands down Dougie's back, pulling him closer.  
"Tom can wait." He whispered before placing his lips behind Dougie's ear, his hands resting over his bum.  
"Danny, not now, I think we need to talk." Dougie moved from Danny's embrace, and left the room with a towel wrapped around himself. Danny followed his actions and turned the water off before he returned to his own room; he felt this conversation would be best if he were clothed, he didn't need the added distractions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: I just want your touch.**

**Rating: High!**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male, Pones! Dougie/Danny**

**Summary: Dougie wishes Danny would see him as more than just a friend. He wishes this love wasn't unrequited.**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves. ;P**

**A/N: Sooooo sorry it's been so long since the last update. I got back from seeing the boys in Sheffield to find my laptop charger had died. obviously all is up and working now! Been to see ATN tour twice now and basically if you live in the UK get tickets to any date left, its EPIC! Anyway! Sorry its short, but I'll have another chapter up as soon as I've finished it, I just wanted to give you something to fill the gap!**

* * *

There was a gentle knock at Dougie's door before it was pushed open by Danny. He crossed the room and sat on the younger boy's bed before he said anything.  
"So?" Danny focused on his hands, way to nervous to actually start this conversation. Dougie placed his hands on Danny's and waited for him to look up.  
"Danny I need to know how you feel, I need to know what this is to you, I need to know what you want." Dougie cupped his hands over Danny's cheeks to stare into those deep blue eyes, trying to let him know it was okay.  
"Dougie do we have to do this now?" Danny saw as Dougie's gentle smile fell. He knew he hurt him, he knew he had to fix it because he had to see that smile back on his adorable face. "Okay if you need to know. I want you and me to be us, because you are all I can think about and because I'm completely and totally in love with you." Dougie's eyes were wide with shock but Danny couldn't see this, he'd shut his eyes, too afraid to see Dougie's response. Instead he felt Dougie's weight crash into him, eyes flying open to find the boy had cradled himself on Danny.  
"I love you too Danny. I always have." The quiet murmur came from Dougie's lips buried deep in Danny's shoulder. Danny held him tight, enjoying the warmth radiating between them. He ran his fingers over Dougie's exposed cheek as the two of them sat there before placing a kiss against his blonde hair.

An hour must have passed before they moved again. Danny had been holding Dougie's slumbering body the whole time, thinking about how in just a few days he'd gone from running away from that blonde throwing herself at him to now sat with the man he loved in his arms. He wondered how Harry would react to them being together. He didn't have to worry about Tom, not after he'd been so supportive. He remembered Tom telling him to go for it and tell Dougie how he felt over a month ago now, Danny just wished he'd listened to Tom's advice. He could have had a month of being with Dougie already, a month of holding him this close, a month of kissing those soft lips, a month to have touched every part of his body.

Once again there was a knock on Dougie's door, but before Danny could move it opened. Tom walked in the room his eyes falling on the pair huddled together on the bed. A smile graced his face, that dimple showing as his eyes met Danny's.  
"Should I ask?" Tom mouthed to Danny, seeing Dougie was clearly asleep in his arms.  
"He loves me too." Danny mouthed back, seeing Tom's smile double, his own joining it as he spoke the words. A blush appeared on his cheeks, he buried his face in Dougie's hair to hide it accidentally waking the boy.  
"Huhh, what? Oh Tom!" Dougie spluttered as he woke, looking from Tom to Danny then at himself in Danny's arms. He went to pull away but was pulled back into Danny's embrace.  
"It's okay, Tom knows how much I love you." He stopped to place a kiss on Dougie's cheek.  
"I'm so gad he finally told you, I couldn't deal with him moping around anymore. I mean when he told me he was in love with his best friend I thought he was talking about me, don't worry I turned him down though, your just not my type Dan." Dougie was giggling at Tom's reaction, Tom and Danny joining in soon after.


End file.
